Recent Updates/2020 Archive
__NOEDITSECTION__ February 2020/02/19 *The requirements for unlocking Tainted Book and Dining Hall recollections have been updated. **All book-specific recollections can be unlocked in any Tainted Book, as long as the player has the writers required in the party. ***The level requirements for the writers have been removed. ***The recollections cannot be triggered in Sealed Books. **The player can feed any random writer in Dining Hall during the specified date and time to obtain the certain recollections. *The following event recollections are now available for all players. **Purify "Portraits of Contemporary Students"/Story **Co-Research with Chief Librarian ~Part Three~ **Mad Tea Party/Story 2020/02/14 *A special recollection between Hagiwara Sakutarou and Muroo Saisei has been implemented for a limited time to celebrate the anniversary of their meeting. **The recollection can be replayed from the open book icon in Main Library between 2020/02/14 00:00 ~ 23:59 JST. **Once viewed, this recollection will be added to Writers' Register. 2020/02/12 *The event Aka and Ao's Study on Alchemy ~Fourth Years~ has begun and will run until 2020/02/26 13:59 JST. Collect flasks to unlock decor, and gain special outfits for Ogawa Bimei and Miyazawa Kenji. **Writers with the Memoria Cute School Bag equipped will earn bonus event points. *Valentine's Strolls Campaign has begun and will run until 2020/02/26 13:59 JST. Visit the page for more details. 2020/02/11 *A new Memoria feature Cocoa Feast has been released. Visit the page for details. **Ibuse Masuji's ring (Bow) has been implemented. It could be obtained from the Memoria feature. **From 2020/02/11 to 2020/02/26 13:59 JST, every ten summon in new Memoria feature will reward a bonus Memoria Cute School Bag. The memoria will increase the amount of Flasks in the Aka and Ao's Study on Alchemy ~Fourth Years~ event scheduled to start after the maintenance on 2020/02/12. **Memoria and special outfits from the feature "Sweet Tea Party" are available from the memoria pool and for exchange until 2020/02/29. 2020/02/05 *Purify "The Fall of the House of Usher" event has ended. *The Ensouled Book Campaign has ended. *Special Research missions have been implemented. Complete the limited-time missions to gain resources, and a special outfit for Sakaguchi Ango. **Missions will be available until 2020/02/12 13:59 JST. *It is now possible to skip the recollections. 2020/02/01 *Purify "One Hundred People, One Poem Each" 2 event has ended. *Rerun of the event Daily Life at Cafe Noir has begun and will run until 2020/02/29 23:59 JST. *A new Memoria feature Spring's Awakening has been released. Visit the page for details. **Takamura Koutarou's ring (Bow) has been implemented. It could be obtained from the Memoria feature. **From 2020/01/21 to 2020/02/05 13:59 JST, every ten summon in new Memoria feature will reward a bonus Memoria Ruler of Death - Poe. The memoria will increase the amount of event points for an upcoming event scheduled to start on 2020/01/22 JST. *To celebrate the release of the second BunAl novel featuring Koizumi Yakumo, a special memoria card "Endless Ghost Stories - Koizumi Yakumo will be gifted to all players upon login the game until 2020/02/29 23:59 JST. January 2020/01/29 *A special Memoria feature Splendid Garments has been released. Visit the page for details. 2020/01/25 *A special recollection between Kitahara Hakushuu and Nagai Kafuu has been implemented for a limited time to celebrate the anniversary of Kitahara Hakushuu's "Paulownia Flowers". **The recollection can be replayed from the open book icon in Main Library between 2019/01/25 00:00 ~ 23:59 JST. **Once viewed, this recollection will be added to Writers' Register. 2020/01/22 *The Co-Research with Chief Librarian ~Part Fifteen~ Event has ended. *A new event from Sealed Books Series, Purify "The Fall of the House of Usher", has begun and will run until 2020/02/05 13:59 JST. Collect sealed gears to gain rewards which include furnishing. **The memoria "Ruler of Death - Poe will increase the amount of event points. *Ensouled Book Campaign for Edgar Allan Poe has begun and will run until 2020/02/05 13:59 JST. Visit the page for details. *The Shop will sell limited item sets for the duration of the events. Visit the page for details. *The following event recollections are now available for all players. **Co-Research with Chief Librarian ~Part Two~/Story **Cafe Royale Bloodbath/Story **Spooky Summer Nights/Story 2020/01/21 *A new Memoria feature Dark Night's Youkai Extermination has been released. Visit the page for details. **Masamune Hakuchou's ring (Blade) has been implemented. It could be obtained from the Memoria feature. **From 2020/01/21 to 2020/02/05 13:59 JST, every ten summon in new Memoria feature will reward a bonus Memoria Ruler of Death - Poe. The memoria will increase the amount of event points for an upcoming event scheduled to start on 2020/01/22 JST. 2020/01/18 *To celebrate the Saitama Literature Museum collaboration, a memoria card featuring Dazai Osamu will be gifted to all players upon login the game until 2020/03/08 23:59 JST. 2020/01/15 *Ensouled Book Campaign has ended. *Special New Year's Login Campaign has ended. *Masamune Hakuchou and Kume Masao have been added to the transmigration list in the Ensouled Book Delve. Transmigrating them requires a greater quantity of ink. 2020/01/11 *A new Memoria feature Sketching Beneath the Snow has been released. Visit the page for details. **Mushanokouji Saneatsu's ring (Bow) has been implemented. It could be obtained from the Memoria feature. 2020/01/08 *The Co-Research with Chief Librarian ~Part Fifteen~ Event has begun and will run until 2020/01/22 13:59 JST. Players will be issued Chief Librarian's Fans upon daily login for entry into the special event bookshelf to obtain coins. Coins can be used to purchase the new Japanese-style furniture items located in the options found in the Office. *The Shop will sell limited item sets for the duration of the event. Visit the page for details. *Mushanokouji Saneatsu's substory has been implemented. The player may view the conditions to unlock the substory in Research. **4 more Stroll Recollections have been implemented. 2020/01/07 *Special New Year's Memoria Feature "Blessings for the New Year Part 1~3" has been released. Check Memoria Features page for details. 2020/01/05 *A new Memoria feature Blessings for the New Year -Part 3- has been released. Visit the page for details. **Yoshikawa Eiji's ring (Blade) has been implemented. It could be obtained from the Memoria feature. 2020/01/03 *A new Memoria feature Blessings for the New Year -Part 2- has been released. Visit the page for details. **Sakaguchi Ango's ring (Gun) has been implemented. It could be obtained from the Memoria feature. 2020/01/01 *Purify "Cuckoo" 2 event has ended. *Rerun of the event Purify "One Hundred People, One Poem Each" will run from 2020/01/01 to 2020/01/31 23:59 JST. Collect poem fragments to gain decor, memoria cards featuring Kouda Rohan and Yoshikawa Eiji, and unlock special outfits for the two. *Special New Year's Login Campaign has begun and will run until 2020/01/15 13:59 JST. Visit the page for details. *Special New Year's Memoria Features have been implemented and are available until 2020/01/10 23:59 JST with chances to get past memoria cards and special outfits. Visit the page for details. *The Shop will sell limited item sets for the duration of the event. Visit the page for details.